The AMDA Foundation is seeking a research development and dissemination conference grant in the amount of $49,500 from the Agency for Health Care Quality and Research to support a conference of the Foundation's Long Term Care Research [unreadable] Network (Network). The central focus of the conference is on patient safety issues in long term care and will result in priority and agenda setting for Network studies in the areas of medication safety and patient safety culture. The conference will also serve to disseminate findings from Network studies conducted in 2005-2006 as well as this year's results from the long term care panel of the Physicians Inquiry Network (PIN). The conference is scheduled for October 27-29, 2006 in Tampa, Florida. [unreadable] This research development and dissemination conference has several goals: [unreadable] - Dissemination of patient safety research and emerging issues in long term care in the areas of medication errors, adverse drug events and patient safety culture. [unreadable] - Priority setting for patient safety research issues in the long term care setting. [unreadable] - Dissemination of 2006 results from the long term care panel of the Physician Inquiries Network (PIN), a web-based interactive approach of identifying and prioritizing clinical questions. [unreadable] - Dissemination of data from Network studies on urinary incontinence, [unreadable] - Investigator study group sessions for ongoing studies in the areas of osteoporosis, creation of a centralized database and anemia. [unreadable] - Research skills training in reviewing and interpreting literature reviews and preparation of a poster presentation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]